<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by GoreyxValentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124666">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreyxValentine/pseuds/GoreyxValentine'>GoreyxValentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreyxValentine/pseuds/GoreyxValentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With an unexpected pitstop interfering with Edward Richtofen's Grand Scheme, he's forced to keep his mind at ease and occupy himself until he can eventually obtain enough knowledge and skill to get them back on track so he may sit upon his throne. </p><p>But even so, stopping unexpectedly may prove very beneficial to him. And another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikolai Belinski/Edward Richtofen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/gifts">GriffinCastle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy late birthday, Griff! This little story I made specially for you since I did happen to play some more Classified than intended. Enjoy! </p><p>Note: My Nikolai may be a little off, he's very special and cute in his own way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The halls of The Pentagon are dull and quiet, the paintings strewn along the walls here with machinery there and the countless streaks of blood and corpses painting the floor the only decoration this place really had. This was an unexpected pit stop, the idiot of the American decided to malfunction the teleportation process with the wonder weapon previously acquired in Shangri-la, which made Edward fume at the realization that he'd have to wait and plan even longer than he expected! Sure, he didn't mind killing more of the undead since he had lots of fun getting himself bloody, but the yearn for power and freedom was calling him, begging him to get all of this over and done with already. </p><p>Sitting on top of the office tables on the main floor, he exhaled and spent a moment in his thoughts. All of this would soon be over, his lips would taste sweet success and victory with a never ending pool of power. The moon would be a nice change to pace too, since he hadn't been there in quite a while. That girl was going to be the only problem he had to deal with, knowing that her anger and lust for revenge was going to be a real pain in his ass. As long as he was able to pull the strings on his personal puppets just the right amount, they'd do nicely in his plan. Speaking of which, he could see shambling in the corner of his eye near the elevator, giving a wide grin when he saw Nikolai chugging another bottle of his precious vodka as he slipped from the tables and walked quickly to greet him. </p><p>"Nikolai! How's my big, handsome bear of a man, hmm?"</p><p>Yes, he was flirting with him. To be honest, if this situation had never happened, we would've gladly taken the lovely large man on a date. With hands cupping the taller man's cheeks, he smiled sweetly at him before pulling him into a hug, the drunk giving in and hugging him back with a little smile on his face. He's got very tiny freckles dotting his chubby cheeks and dimples that show when he's genuinely smiling, so Edward finds it awfully cute when he does. </p><p>"Nikolai is fine. How is doctor?"</p><p>Soft, chubby hands grasp Edward's small ones as the Russian seems to relish his touch, the German's face lighting up completely with a blush and interest. To be completely honest, he wasn't sure if Nikolai even thought of him the way that he did, probably only thinking of him as an ally instead of a lover. Unconditional love will do that to you, it seems. Edward held his feelings back, knowing full well if he messed up the relationship that they had now that his plan for the moon would fail. </p><p>"Peachy. Just a little down since Dempsey put us here instead of the moon. I was looking forward to playing in low gravity."</p><p>There's a low whine in his voice, audibly upset about the whole situation, per usual. Nikolai seemed to stare at Edward as he pouted to himself, his hands grabbing his own as concern crossed his face. Sure, he knew that the doctor was a little out of his head a good majority of the time, but even a big Russian like him could take pity on a man who says he's been belittled and wronged. Squatting down to his height, Nikolai seemed to stare into those mixture of blue and green eyes for a moment as Edward finally realized he was being stared at, pink dusting his cheeks once more. His inner shyness poured from his pores as he looked away, a wavy grin of anxiousness and happiness crossing his face. Why was he staring? </p><p>Without warning, he's picked up and being carried, a squeak escaping his lips as the Russian just seems to grin at him before finding a comfortable corner near some drawers we're and sitting down, making the German lay on his chest and sit in his lap. </p><p>"Nikolai believes Richtofen needs break. Too many hellpigs bothering him along with stupid capitalist."</p><p>Was Nikolai getting protective? There's a fire in the man's eyes that even surprised the doctor quite a bit. Usually, the large man was reserved and only spoke when upset or running low on ammunition and vodka. Since when had Nikolai taken the time to actually care about him, of all people? Finding this sudden rush of affection welcomed change, being touch starved for years and years, he kept his fingers clutched against the fabric of his shirt as he lay obediently in his lap. A soft hand has discarded his hat and began to stroke his hair, the soft hiccuping from the man above him a clear sign that the man was still drunk as ever. </p><p>"Nikolai…why do you care for me?"</p><p>The question seemed to startle the man, looking down at him with soft eyes as he never deterred from stroking his hair. Nikolai couldn't find a straight answer, for even he didn't know why he suddenly had an unhealthy obsession with the man who's been making them do things for him from the start. </p><p>"Nikolai…likes you. For some reason. Maybe it's your face? Your softness to Nikolai?"</p><p>Even though he was dumb drunk when they first met, he was well aware of the flirts and obvious lean the German had for him over the others. He stuck like a thorn to his side to compliment him, give him tips, teach him things—was it out of pity? Out of pure necessity? He doesn't know, but ever since their odd friendly relationship got closer, Nikolai felt attracted to the crazy man. He wanted his touch, his attention, the need to have him around was maddening. Takeo had muttered something about him being too fond of the doctor all of a sudden, but he glared at him and ignored him. </p><p>His eyes gleamed. He's suddenly overcome with emotions. How did one simple question make a strong, drunk Russian break down to his simplest form? </p><p>"Nikolai thinks…he loves you."</p><p>Love. He hasn't said that since his wife had fallen at the hands of bombs. He'd fallen so deep in the pits of despair that he joined the war as a way to avenge his fallen love. Even so, he'd forgotten what happened after that, falling into the hands of the doctor and soon lighting those feelings he'd given away to his late wife to the man who was leading them to a kind of salvation as he puts it. </p><p>These words were a surprise to Edward as well. Did he love him? The timing, the coincidence of him thinking about his feelings about that Russian bear lining up with a confession of sorts. Maybe this pit stop was a good idea? Reaching his hands up to the chubby cheeks of his love, he wiped his tears away with a thumb and leaned up to him, his knees against his thigh as he got close. </p><p>"That's okay. I love you too, Nikolai."</p><p>It's a sweet, drunken kiss, fingers laced and soft color dusting both of their cheeks as Nikolai's fingers lace in his hair. It was a moment before they pulled away from one another, Nikolai taking it upon himself to lean his nose against Edward's as they chuckled to each other before wrapping each other in a hug. It's a little weight lifted off their shoulders as secrets are unveiled and a new relationship is born. Happy with each other, they snuggled like a pair of kittens against each other. As Edward fell asleep, he realized something that had been sitting in the back of his mind. </p><p>It's going to be hard letting him go when he takes over for Samantha, isn't it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>